The Royal Competiton
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: After struggling to figure out who should win the Royal Rumble, there becomes a new way they decide who wins. M/M Slash. There will be many wrestlers involved in this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a new fanfic that I'll probably try to continue for a while so please give as much feedback as possible!**

"Guys we only have 15 days until the Royal Rumble. We need to pick a winner." Stephanie McMahon screamed at the Creative Team.

"I thought we were going with Roman." One member said.

"Well we thought about it but he just had his injury. Maybe it's not a great idea. There just doesn't seem to be a perfect fit right now." Stephanie explained.

"We could just go with Cena. He's always a good option." One member yelled from the back of the room.

"But then the main event would be Cena vs. Lesnar and we've never seen that before, right?" Stephanie said, sarcastically. For the first time in years, Stephanie and the creative team had no clue who should win. They couldn't think of anything. The creative team had gotten vastly worse over the few months prior which affected the superstars. Without a good story or motivation, why should they care as much?

"We need to think of a way to pick these people. A decisive winner." Steph said.

"Well Steph, we could always make them compete for it." A deep voice said from her. Her husband, Triple H, walked into the room, surprising her.

"Oh hello Hunter. Didn't know you were gonna be here. But I like your thinking. But how would they compete?" Steph asked, walking towards him.

"They could fight for more money before RAW starts." A member of the creative team said from behind her.

"Yeah that'd be great it if you know, we weren't losing money right now. We need something free that will still motivate them to want to win. Something everyone is competitive about." Steph said.

"Then thats easy, sex." Triple H said, catching Steph by surprise at first. "What? Half of those guys are sluts. And every guy likes to be better than the other at sex. I think it'd work greatly." HHH said.

"Interesting...but how do you know they'd do it?" Steph asked.

"If they don't, they won't even be in the rumble. But trust me, most of those guys wouldn't mind." Triple H said, smirking. Triple H was a perfect example. He'd fuck all of those guys even without a reward.

"Well...how do you win and how do we decide who has sex with who?" Stephanie asked.

"We won't decide who fucks who. The goal is to have sex as much as possible. Whoever gets the most fucks, wins. But we'll need at least a picture or video or some proof." Triple H said. He didn't really need the proof, but he sure as hell wanted some WWE porn.

"Ok. So basically, whoever is willing to compete in this, has to have sex with as many superstars up until the Royal Rumble, and whoever has the most, wins? You're a genius." Stephanie said.

"I know I am." Hunter said, hugging his wife.

"So I guess I'll send an email to everyone or should I announce it?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Email. Those guys will either be happy as fuck or mad as fuck." Triple H said.

"Ok. I'll go write it now." Stephanie said, going to her office with Triple H.

The Email:

_To All WWE Superstars,_

_ Hello everyone. I hope you all are enjoying your weekend off but I have an announcement. As you are all aware, The Royal Rumble is coming up in about 2 weeks. It's one of the biggest and most important Pay-Per Views in the WWE so I'm hoping all of you are excited for it. As you all also know, the main event is a Royal Rumble match, where if you win, you get to main event WrestleMania._

_ The winner either starts a legacy or adds another chapter to their career. Either way, it's one of the biggest accomplishments you can earn in this company. That's why we've had such a hard time choosing who will win. After thinking and thinking for weeks, we couldn't think of anyone who would be right in our mind. So for that very reason, we've come up with a competition to decide who will win. I know many of you aren't going to want to participate due to how this competition works, but if you would like to compete in it, register your name at the link of the bottom of this email. _

_ The rules are fairly simple: You will all have sex with as many people as possible. I know this may sound shocking, but it's a way to motivate you all and something everyone's competitive about. Whoever gets the most sex, wins the competiton and the Royal Rumble match. In order to know you're being completely honest, we will need either a photo or video for proof. I hope many of you are willing to compete and I will be checking who decides to participate later today. The competition starts in two days. Thank you and I'll see all of you on Monday. _

_ From, Stephanie McMahon_

Stephanie Sent the Email out and she began chewing her nails. She wondered if anyone would even sign up.  
>"Hunter, what if nobody is interested?" Steph asked her husband, who was sitting in the back of the room.<br>"Trust me. They will be. Sign me up already Stephanie." Triple H said, excited for the tournament. Stephanie wrote his name down in her notebook. They waited an hour when Stephanie heard her computer bing. She clicked on the link and saw that 20 people had signed up.  
>"Who signed up?" Hunter asked.<br>"Orton, Rhodes, Cena, Rollins, Ambrose, Reigns, Cesaro, Sheamus, Ryback, Barrett, Fandango, Ryder, Jericho, Justin Gabriel, Kidd, Miz, Sami Zayn, Adrian Neville, RVD, and you." Steph said, grinning.  
>"Told you Steph. Men like sex." Triple H said, laughing.<br>"Well...let the games begin." Steph said.

**Hope you enjoyed the concept page! Tell me if you like it! I think this should be really fun and I hope you all will like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Warnings: Cursing/Gay Sex **

**Please review this story!**

Randy Orton walked into the office room after getting a call from Stephanie McMahon. Randy was one of the twenty-one men who signed up for the competition, and that was all he had thought about since getting the email. Randy's favorite things were wrestling and sex. When Randy walked into the room, he saw 11 men standing. Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, RVD, Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd, Triple H, Bad News Barrett, and Roman Reigns. Stephanie McMahon was also there.

"Hello Randy. We'll wait until everyone's here to explain why I asked you to come here this morning. We have about 9 more people coming." Stephanie explained as Randy walked over to Triple H.

"Thanks Steph. So Hunter, I bet you know why we're here. Wanna spill." Randy said. Triple H grinned and looked down.

"I do in fact know why everybody's here. But I'm not gonna tell you Ran. You'll find out." Triple H said, winking. Randy gave Hunter a puzzled look and walked away. Randy looked at the door and saw John Cena, Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Cody Rhodes, Ryback, and Chris Jericho walk in. Randy licked his lips at the 6 men. John walked over to Randy.

"Hey Randy. Why are we having a meeting?" John asked.

"Uh I don't know actually. Hunter wouldn't tell me." Randy told John, and John nodded.

"Ok. Apparently there's a like three more people coming or something." John said, and pulled out his phone. "Shit I'm gonna be late for my date with Nikki." John said, frowning.

"I thought you two broke up. And you said she was a bitch." Randy said, smiling.

"She is a bitch. I don't like her at all. But she's very into me and she scares me kinda." John said, laughing. Randy nodded. John looked at the door to see Cesaro, Fandango, and Dean Ambrose walk in. Stephanie stood ontop of a small stage.

"Hello Cesaro, Fandango, and Dean. Everybody focus their attention here. Two days ago, I sent you an E-Mail stating a competition. A competition that is something I hope you enjoy. I know many of you have been wondering who is competing in this competition. It's all of you. Everyone in this room has signed up for this." Stephanie said. Randy looked around the room at all of the hot men in suits, turning him on. Randy saw his growing bulge and quickly covered it with his hands. "I have called all of you to thoroughly explain the rules. In simplest form, the winner of the competition is the winner of the Royal Rumble. But how do you win? Easy. All you gotta do is fuck, be fucked, or suck. Basically any type of sex. You can only have sex with people in this room. Anyone here. Whoever gets the most sex wins. One thing though. Anal Sex is worth 2 points. Oral is worth 1. You can be the fucked or the fucker. The sucked or the sucker. I honestly don't care. You also need proof. Get a video, photo, or something. Is that clear? Now. Let the games begin. You can all leave...except for Randy and Seth. We'll need you for some storyline planning." Stephanie said, and everyone scattered out of the room. Randy watched them leaves, noticing half of them were hard. Randy licked his lips and felt his suit pants tightening.

"So what's the storyline planning stuff?" Randy asked, standing awkwardly in a position that hid his boner as much as possible. Randy turned around to See Seth bending over, picking up his phone. Randy stared at his ass and felt himself getting even harder. He looked away and saw Triple H and Stephanie staring at him.

"Randall. You should know by now we're lying. We're trying to get the two of you ahead of the game in this competition. So Seth, go blow Randy. Now." Triple H said, pointing at Seth. Stephanie left the room while Triple H stayed to watch. Seth's face changed from shocked to excited in seconds. Randy grinned at the thought of what was about to happen. Seth walked over to Randy and grabbed Randy's bulge.

"Somebody's already hard." Seth said, dropping to his knees. Seth pulled down Randy's black pants quickly to see Orton in gray briefs that outlined his erection. Seth sucked on the tent, making Randy moan. Seth then wrapped his hand on the bands of the underwear and pulled it down. Seth was basically drooling when he saw Randy's 9-inch tan cut cock. Seth rubbed his fingers up and down the cock, making Randy shiver and moan.

"Fuck Seth stop teasing me." Randy said, making Seth laugh.

"No. I'm enjoying this too much." Seth said. Seth licked the head of Randy's cock, making Randy hiss. Seth cupped Randy's balls and put one in his mouth.

"Aw fuck that feels good." Randy said, as Seth continued to suck on Randy's balls. Seth moved his mouth of it and switched to the other before finally putting his mouth around Randy's cock. Seth sucked on the head of Randy's cock, tasting a bit of the salty precum that was leaking from Randy's member. Randy moaned. Randy moved his fingers through Seth's hair as Seth moved further down Randy's cock, about halfway down. Seth bobbed up and down, making Randy moan loudly. Randy looked across the room to see Triple H sitting in a chair, jacking off. Randy moved his eyebrows at Triple H and said, "You know Hunter. You can come join the action. You can get some of Orton anytime. I'd love to get some Triple H."

"As much as I'd love to Randy, not now. This is for you two. But I will take you up on that offer Randy. I won't forget it. But for now, I'll move a little closer because this shit is hot." Triple H said, moving his chair closer to the action. Seth continued to bob up and down faster and faster. Seth took a breath for air and this time, he put his mouth around Randy's cock all the way down to Randy's trimmed hairs.

"OH FUCK SETH. HOLY SHIT. Randy said loudly. Seth continued to deepthroat Randy. Randy felt himself getting closer. "I'm gonna cum." Randy said, breathing fast. Seth bobbed one more time and Randy's cock bursted with the milky substance. Seth swallowed the jizz as Randy pulled his pants up. "Thanks Seth." Randy said.

"No problem. Your cock is fucking amazing." Seth said. "Next time, I want you to fuck my ass." Seth said, grinning.

"You're both welcome. But you need to leave because RAW starts soon." Triple H said, covered in his own cum after jacking off. "I'm gonna go clean myself up so Stephanie isn't too weirded out" Triple H said, leaving. Randy and Seth laughed.

**Scores**

Adrian Neville: 0  
>Bad News Barrett: 0<br>Cesaro: 0  
>Chris Jericho: 0<br>Cody Rhodes: 0  
>Dean Ambrose: 0<br>Dolph Ziggler: 0  
>Fandango: 0<br>John Cena: 0  
>Justin Gabriel: 0<br>The Miz: 0  
>Randy Orton: 1<br>Roman Reigns: 0  
>RVD: 0<br>Ryback: 0  
>Sami Zayn: 0<br>Seth Rollins: 1  
>Sheamus: 0<br>Triple H: 0  
>Tyson Kidd: 0<br>Zack Ryder: 0

**I hope y'all enjoyed the first real chapter! The ones after will be a lot different but this one was still sort've more of an introduction with the end being more of how the story will go! But who do you think will win? Please favorite/follow/review (especially review) the story! I'd appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Imagination to Reality

**Warnings: Cussing/Gay Sex**

Sami Zayn and Cesaro walked out of the conference room and headed to their car so they could head to RAW. Along the way, there was not much conversation as they both were thinking heavily about the competition and how horny it made them just thinking about it.

"So Sami...what do you think of this competition?" Cesaro said, attempting to make some conversation.

"Honestly...I like it. Anyone can win so now people like who us who actually deserve the Rumble win could win." Sami said, and Cesaro nodded in agreement.

"True. Before, Cena probably would've won like always. Now everyone else actually stands a chance. " Cesaro said, starting the car. As much as it sucked, what they were saying was very true. Vince McMahon always picked favorites and the rest of the WWE locker room was getting really tired of it.

"Yup. And just wondering, do you just like the competition because there's a bigger chance of a new winner...or do you also like it because of the sex?" Sami asked, nervously. It got quiet and Cesaro gulped.

"Uh why do you like it?" Cesaro asked.

"I'll be honest. Both." Sami said, laughing nervously.

"Same. I like winning but I also definitely like sex." Cesaro said.

"I completely get it. And the guys in there were all so hot. Thank god Khali didn't sign up." Sami said, laughing. Cesaro laughed.

"Which guys do you most want to fuck or be fucked by in that room?" Cesaro asked.

"That's hard. I guess Orton, Ambrose, Rollins, Jericho, and um...you." Sami said, quietly. Cesaro grinned.

"Wow. My list is Rhodes, Cena, Orton, Rollins, and you." Cesaro said. Sami smiled. "So out of curiosity Sami, why do you find me attractive?" Cesaro asked.

"Well everything basically. Your muscles, your abs, and well I've heard you have a nice dick. Just sayin." Sami said.

"Well whoever said that isn't completely wrong. And I like you because you're a ginger and gingers are f'n hot, your personality is a turn on, and you have one nice ass." Cesaro said, getting turned on at the thought of pounding Sami. Cesaro arrived at the hotel parking lot and parked their rental car.

"I can tell you think something's hot because that boner sure as hell gives it away." Sami said, pointing at the bulge coming from Cesaro's suit pants.

"Oh sorry it's just I was imagining something." Cesaro said, blushing. Sami put his hand on Cesaro's bulge and rubbed it.

"I think we can make that imagination a reality." Sami said, licking his lips. Cesaro smiled.  
>"Do you think we could make that happen right now?" Cesaro said, and Sami nodded. They jumped out of the car and sprinted to the elevator doors. Sami reached into Cesaro's suit pants and grabbed his semi-hard cock, making Cesaro let out a moan. The elevator doors opened and they went to their room as fast as possible. Once Cesaro opened the door, Sami pulled Cesaro to the bed and kissed him with passion.<p>

"Take off all of your clothes right now." Sami said, wanting to see Cesaro's cock as much as possible.

"Same to you." Cesaro said, as he threw his dress shirt off, followed by his dresspants. Sami took off all of his clothes in a matter of seconds, revealing the ass that Cesaro had countless wet dreams about.

"Do you want a blowjob or would you rather just pound me because I need you in me right now." Sami said.

"I rather just fuck you." Cesaro said, taking off his underwear, revealing his 8-inch cock. Sami jacked off Cesaro for a second before bending over. Cesaro realized he didn't have a condom so he just spat on his hand and rubbed it on his now completely erect cock. Cesaro spread apart Sami's asscheeks, revealing his tight light pink hole. Cesaro buried his face in the ass, licking the hole quickly. Sami loved the feeling of Cesaro's tongue darting in and out on his most sensitive area. Cesaro sat up and inserted his cock into Sami's ass slowly. They both let out a huge moan. Cesaro started to move in and out slowly. Sami felt pain for a few seconds but right after, it felt amazing to have Cesaro's huge ass filling him. Cesaro started to move faster, making both men grunt everytime Cesaro fucked him.

"Aw fuck harder!" Sami screamed. Cesaro grinned and started to go faster and harder, making the room get filled with the sounds of Cesaro's member slamming into Sami's ass repetitively and the moans of joy from both of them. "Wait I wanna ride you before we both cum." Sami said, standing up. Cesaro laid onto the bed and Sami slowly sat onto Cesaro's cock. Sami adjusted himself for Cesaro's length and started to bounce up and down. Sami bounced faster and faster, making them both moan loudly.

"Shit I'm gonna cum." Cesaro said, holding onto Sami's ass, moving it up and down so he went even faster. Cesaro squeezed Sami's ass one more time as he felt his cock explode with cum in Sami's ass. Sami moved off of Cesaro and jacked off. Sami groaned as he quickly came.

"Fuck we need to do that again. Oh wait we need a picture or a video shit." Sami said.

"Already got that covered. Set up my iPhone in the corner a second ago. I would've taped this no matter what though." Cesaro said, smiling. Sami laughed as he realized something.

"I think we're in the lead." Sami said, making both men smile at the thought of winning the rumble.

"I think we could just do this a million times and win right?" Cesaro said, and they both laughed.****

**Scores**

**Adrian Neville: 0  
>Bad News Barrett: 0<br>Cesaro: 2  
>Chris Jericho: 0<br>Cody Rhodes: 0  
>Dean Ambrose: 0<br>Dolph Ziggler: 0  
>Fandango: 0<br>John Cena: 0  
>Justin Gabriel: 0<br>The Miz: 0  
>Randy Orton: 1<br>Roman Reigns: 0  
>RVD: 0<br>Ryback: 0  
>Sami Zayn: 2<br>Seth Rollins: 1  
>Sheamus: 0<br>Triple H: 0  
>Tyson Kidd: 0<br>Zack Ryder: 0**

**I've been wanting to do a Cesaro/Sami fic for awhile now and I think this turned out pretty great! I hope you all enjoyed it! Who do you guys want to win? When will the other competitors step up their game? Find out next time I update!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm That Damn Good

**Warnings: Gay Sex/Cussing**

Chris Jericho walked into the RAW arena with a bright smile, still happy and excited over the rumble news. As he walked into the arena, he could hear the "Y2J" chants from the fans nearby.

"That's right babay!" Jericho screamed back, making the fans cheer for the man also known as The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla. Jericho had been around for over nearly 15 years and had main-evented many PPV's, but never had he won the Royal Rumble match. Jericho headed to the locker room where most of the guys got ready for the show. He walked in to see Dolph Ziggler, Mark Henry, Rusev, and Cody Rhodes all already there. Jericho walked over to Dolph. "Hey Dolph. Do you know what the card is for tonight yet?" Jericho asked.

"I don't know who you're working with tonight but I have a match against that guy." Dolph said, pointing to Rusev. Rusev gave him a glare.

"Oh ok. I wanna know who I'm facing already. By the way, do you know how to check the scores for the Royal Rumble competition thing? Is there a way?" Jericho asked, quietly. He knew Henry and Rusev weren't competing so he felt as if he shouldn't talk about it.

"Yeah actually. Cody was just showing me this site Triple H and Steph Made for it. It just has a chart and the points for each person. So far, Sami Zayn and Cesaro are in first with 2 points. Randy and Seth in second with 1 point each. So I guess we know what happened after the conference. Randy and Seth weren't looking at storyline shit." Dolph said, laughing. Cody Rhodes walked over.

"Hey Cody. Haven't seen you in awhile. Just wanted to say that you've done a great job this past year. Seriously, you have a lot of talent." Jericho said, patting Cody on the back.

"Thanks Chris that means a lot. But yeah I haven't really seen you in awhile. You get to see me tonight though during our match." Cody said, catching Jericho by surprise.

"Oh we have a match? Sweet! That's gonna be fun." Chris said. Cody was one of the top rising stars of the company. He was great in the ring, improving on the mic, and had one hell of a body. The last one was something Jericho was admiring. Whenever Cody looked away, Jericho would look at Cody's toned body.

"Yeah! Well I'll see you later. I gotta go." Cody said, leaving and waving bye. Jericho watched him leave. Well actually Jericho watched Cody's ass. Jericho had always admired it while watching RAW and Smackdown but this time, it seemed to be jiggling back in forth with every step. Jericho felt his pants tightening and had to snap himself out of it. All Chris wanted was to fuck Cody right then and there, but he knew he couldn't.

"So who do you think will win the competition?" Dolph asked Jericho.

"Maybe Randy. or me. Or Cody. That kid is fucking hot. Did you see his ass right then. Damn." Jericho said, making both men laugh.

"Yeah Cody's hot. But I see Triple H winning actually. He can get whoever he wants and can threaten to fire people if they don't cooperate." Ziggler said.

"That's true. Who's on your list to get fucked by first?" Jericho asked.

"Why do you think that I'll be the one to be fucked?" Ziggler asked.

"I mean it's kinda obvious. Plus I hear things." Jericho said, smiling.

"What things?" Ziggler asked, amused.

"Basically that your bubble butt is pretty damn good." Jericho said.

"Oh really? Maybe you should try it out sometime." Ziggler said, and Jericho smirked.

"You're gonna have to wait in line. I think everyone wants some of my Canadian bacon. Especially you. Many of the divas have told me how much you want me. So your answer is maybe. Not tonight though. I want you to dream about my cock fucking your perfect little ass. So maybe next week. We'll see." Jericho said, squeezing Dolph's ass. Ziggler smiled as Jericho walked away. _Well thanks Jericho, now I'm horny as fuck,_ Dolph thought. Dolph decided that going on his phone might cool him down some. Dolph played around for about 2 minutes but realized nothing was helping. All he wanted was to be pounded by anyone at the moment. Dolph sat his phone down and laid face down on the bench. He noticed Rusev and Mark Henry were gone. Ziggler closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them, he felt someone staring at him in the room. Ziggler moved his eyes around to see Bad News Barrett in the corner staring at his ass. Ziggler also noticed the huge bulge coming from Barrett's trunks. Ziggler smiled.

"Enjoying the view Barrett?" Ziggler asked, jiggling his butt a little.

"Oh shut up. I was daydreaming so I wasn't even staring at you." Barrett said, trying to sound honest even though it was a complete lie.

"Dreaming about my ass probably." Dolph said, sitting up.

"Well then I've got some bad news for you. I was thinking about what bar to go to later." Barrett said, as Ziggler walked over.

"Are you sure about that? Because you seem pretty turned on." Ziggler said, grabbing Barrett's bulge. Ziggler felt the huge length and was very impressed. Barrett moaned lightly.

"What would you do if I was looking at your ass?" Barrett asked.

"Maybe if you admit to it, you'll find out." Ziggler said, putting his hands up Barrett's shirt and rubbing Barrett's chest.

"Ok. I was looking at your ass." Barrett said, and Ziggler grinned.

"That's all you had to say." Ziggler said, and took off Barrett's shirt. Dolph set up his phone on the bench for proof. Ziggler dropped to his knees and threw Barrett's trunks to the ground, revealing Barrett's huge 10 inch cock. Ziggler rubbed the fully hard cock and quickly put the salty head in his mouth. Barrett moaned at the feeling of Ziggler's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Ziggler continued to suck on the head, before moving down to his cock half-way. Dolph took off his own trunks while continuing to suck on the large cock.

"Come on Ziggler. I've heard that you can suck much more than that." Barrett said, and Ziggler took that as a challenge. Ziggler took his mouth off the cock to talk for a second.

"Ok. I'm about to show you that I'm that damn good." Ziggler said, putting Barrett's cock back in his mouth, this time fitting the entire thing.

"OH FUCK!" Barrett screamed, throwing his hands against the cold lockers behind him. Dolph bobbed back in forth, still sucking the entire shaft. "I'm gonna cum." Barrett said, and seconds after, his cock let out a huge load of the hot sticky cum. Ziggler swallowed all of it. Ziggler went to his luggage quickly and got a condom out. He handed it to Barrett and then bended over with his hands on the bench., showing his perfect bubble butt. Barrett put on the condom and spread Dolph's asscheeks apart, showing Ziggler's velvety pink hole. Barrett put one finger in the tight hole, making Ziggler moan. Barrett removed the finger and placed his cock along Ziggler's sensitive area.

"Just to let you know, I can be pretty rough." Barrett said.

"I don't care just pound me." Ziggler said. Barrett smiled and inserted his cock pretty fast. Then he started to slam Ziggler's ass harder and faster, not even starting out slow. Ziggler winced in pain and held in a scream.

"I warned you." Barrett said, laughing. Barrett grabbed Ziggler's ass and kept pounding, making loud slapping noises and many moans and grunts echo throughout the locker room. Quickly, the pain from the brutal fucking turned into pure pleasure. Ziggler, aside from about 2 other people, was one of the biggest sluts in the locker room. He'd been fucked by nearly a quarter of of the roster but Barrett was still probably one of the most rough guys he's been with. And he loved it. Barrett thrusted his cock into Ziggler's ass even further than he had before, which made Ziggler scream Barrett's name. Barrett grabbed Ziggler's throbbing hard cock and rubbed it. Ziggler held onto the bench harder and bounced his ass on Barrett's cock while he fucked him, making the pleasure even better for both. This sent Barrett over the edge as he groaned and came inside of Ziggler's ass. Ziggler came simultaneously, shooting cum over Barrett's hand and all over the floor. Barrett pulled out and started to change back into his attire.

"Damn Barrett. My ass is gonna be sore tomorrow. Definitely worth it though." Dolph said.

"Probably. Remember to send that video to Hunter later. And me. I wanna watch that later when I jack off." Barrett said. Ziggler smiled and left the room. _I thought they said British cocks were small,_ Ziggler thought and smiled.

Adrian Neville: 0  
>Bad News Barrett: 3<br>Cesaro: 2  
>Chris Jericho: 0<br>Cody Rhodes: 0  
>Dean Ambrose: 0<br>Dolph Ziggler: 3  
>Fandango: 0<br>John Cena: 0  
>Justin Gabriel: 0<br>The Miz: 0  
>Randy Orton: 1<br>Roman Reigns: 0  
>RVD: 0<br>Ryback: 0  
>Sami Zayn: 2<br>Seth Rollins: 1  
>Sheamus: 0<br>Triple H: 0  
>Tyson Kidd: 0<br>Zack Ryder: 0

**I hope you all enjoyed that! There was a ton of foreshadowing in this chapter for later chapters and I hope y'all really liked the Barrett/Ziggler scene. I have a slight obsession with Bad News Barrett. But please review and follow this fic! Also, I'm taking requests so DM me any ship you'd like to see and I'll try to make it happen. But thanks for reading and I'll talk to ya next time I update!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jerichodes

**Warnings: Gay Sex/Cussing**

Chris Jericho's music blared throughout the arena to an enormous ovation from the crowd as he made his stunning entrance. Jericho walked down the ramp for his match against Cody Rhodes and couldn't be more excited. Not only was Cody a good in-ring worker but he was one of the most attractive men on the roster. And now Jericho would get to have his hands all over his body. Jericho licked his lips at the thought as he jumped into the ring. Soon after, Cody's music hit and the one formerly known as the dashing one made his way to the ring. Jericho smiled at Cody and received one back. Cody ran into the ring as he finished his entrance. The bell rang and both men walked towards each other. Cody put out his hand in a sign of respect. Jericho shook his hand. I wish he was shaking something else of mine, Jericho thought as he and Cody locked up with some technical wrestling. Jericho and Cody exchanged takedowns, roll-ups, and submission holds to start. About a minute and a half through, Jericho locked Cody in a headlock which made Cody kneel to the ground. Cody Irish whipped Jericho and ran to the corner only for Jericho to dropkick him. Jericho celebrated his move until Cody came from behind with a schoolgirl roll-up. Jericho felt Cody push his hand further past his legs and onto his tights, which made Jericho slightly turned on. Jericho kicked out of the move and clotheslined Cody when he stood up. The two wrestlers continued their back and forth battle for another 5 minutes. Cody went for a disaster kick but Jericho caught him with a Codebreaker. Jericho went for the pin and then noticed the bulge coming from Cody's trunks. Jericho put his hand on it when he pinned Cody for the win. He felt Cody lightly moan after the pin. Cody and Jericho stood up and shook hands after the match. As Cody walked away, Jericho stared at Cody's bubble butt. Jericho felt himself get hard and headed to the back. Jericho walked backstage when he saw Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey Dolph. Did you see Cody's boner?" Jericho asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yep. You should've seen mine watching that match. Damn you two are hot. There was so much sexual tension. Both of you had some pretty noticeable ring boners." Dolph said, laughing.

"Especially him. And I know I had one at one point when he basically grabbed it with a roll-up. I could barely focus on the match. Hey do you know where he is? He kinda disappeared" Jericho asked, and Dolph pointed to the door that left the arena.

"Just saw him leave." Dolph said, and Chris groaned.

"Well shit. I wanted to get myself some Cody." Chris said.

"Not too late. Get to the hotel and try to find him." Dolph said, and Chris ran away, still in his trunks. Jericho jumped in his car and put on a black shirt from his luggage quickly and took off his trunks. He pulled white sweatpants on his naked skin, without any underwear. Jericho drove away fast in chase to the hotel. Jericho's boner from the match was still active and it was making a huge tent in his sweatpants. After about 5 minutes, he arrived at the hotel. He ran into the lobby and checked in. His eyes drifted around, hoping to see Cody but with no luck. Jericho sighed and headed to the elevator when he saw Fandango sitting by the elevator.

"Hey Fandango. Do you know where Cody is or if he's staying here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. He just went to the gym. Have fun." Fandango said, grinning and walking away. Chris walked to the gym and saw Cody's bags by the gym door. Jericho smiled and sat his luggage next to Cody's. Chris opened the door to see Cody on the treadmill running at a high speed. Chris smiled as he saw Cody look back at the sound of a door closing and saw Cody, a bit startled.

"Hey Cody. I really enjoyed our match tonight." Chris said.

"Yeah me too." Cody said, trying not to look at Chris. Chris went to the weights area that was behind Cody about 6 feet. Chris picked up a light weight and stood against the wall. Chris looked across the room at Cody and noticed that Cody wasn't paying any attention to what was behind him. With knowing this, Chris moved his gaze over to Cody's ass. Cody was only wearing gym shorts while Chris had just taken off his shirt and was now in his sweatpants. Chris loved the way Cody's ass bounced whenever he ran. Chris wanted a piece of that tonight. Jericho felt his cock hardening in his pants when Cody turned around. Chris quickly looked away but Cody knew what he was staring at. Cody smiled and walked over to Jericho.

"What weight are you lifting?" Cody asked and took the weight from Jericho's hand. "Uh Chris I think this is 3 pounds." Cody said and laughed. Chris blushed.

"Yeah I wasn't really focused on the weight." Chris said, and both stood in awkward silence.

"Well I guess I should leave in a minute. It's getting late. " Cody said, and started to get his stuff together. Cody turned around and tripped over a weight, causing him to fall over on his knees but catching himself by holding onto Jericho. Cody looked up to see Jericho's crotch directly in front of him and and had his hand on the strap of the sweatpants. Cody quickly let go when he realized the situation. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY. That was a complete accident." Cody said, and Jericho grinned at the position Cody was in.

"I don't mind. Actually I really like you on your knees." Jericho said, and Cody's paniced look changed to a smile.

"Oh really? I think I can give you something to make up for me falling on you." Cody looked at Jericho's sweatpants to see a bulge sticking straight out. Cody grabbed the bulge and slowly rubbed it.

"I completely agree." Chris said. Cody grinned at Triple H and then quickly pulled down Chris Jericho's sweatpants, revealing Jericho's 7-inch semi-erect cock, glistening with precum. Cody jacked off Chris's cock for a minute to get Jericho fuly hard. Cody then wrapped his warm mouth around the salty head of the cock. Chris let out a moan. Chris ran his fingers through Cody's short dark brown hair as Cody started to suck further down Jericho's cock. Cody then quickly started to bob up and down on Jericho's member, only coming up for air once. "Damn Cody who taught you these skills?" Chris asked.

"Well when you're Randy Orton's whore basically for half a year, you learn some things." Cody said, after he moved his mouth off the cock for a second.

"Yeah I can tell. That man sure does love sex." Chris said, and then Cody deepthroated Jericho's entire cock in one motion, making Jericho let out a loud moan. Chris felt himself getting close.

"Cody I'm gonna cum if you don't stop. Turn over. I wanna fuck your pretty ass before I cum." Chris said, and Cody quickly threw his shirt off, revealing his perfectly fit body. Cody then removed his tight gym shorts that hugged his ass in all the right ways. Cody wasn't wearing any underwear (as for usual for him), so Chris got a perfect view of Cody's beautifully tanned asscheecks. Cody bent over and grabbed onto an elliptical. Chris quickly grabbed a condom and put it on. Chris then spread Cody's asscheeks apart, revealing his light pink hole. Chris slowly pushes his cock into Cody's hole, making both men let out moans. Once Cody had adjust to Chris's cock, Chris started to slowly move in and out of the velvety hole.

"Fuck Jericho just pound me." Cody said, loving the feeling of being filled up by Jericho's cock. Chris smiled and quickly started to move faster and harder. Cody moaned and cursed loudly. Cody looked around the room to see that Fandango was watching and jacking off through the pool window. He also had his phone out filming the whole thing. Seeing Fandango turned Cody on even more. Chris continued to pound Cody'ass, making loud clap sounds each time Jericho slammed his ass. Chris grabbed Cody's 6-inch cock and jacked it off while continuing to fuck Cody. Chris felt himself getting closer and quickly after, he jizzed inside of Cody. Chris pulled out as Cody continued to jack off, eventually cumming.

"Oh shit. We didn't record it." Jericho said, and Cody smiled.

"He did." Cody said and moved his head towards Fandango, who quickly ducked.

"Ah. I'll go talk and maybe do something else to him." Chris said.

"No I'll do it. I'd love to get my hands all over his cock." Cody said, and smirked.

"Damn you're a slut. But you're hot so it's all good." Chris said, and walked away. Cody had an appointment with a certain dancer.

Adrian Neville: 0

Bad News Barrett: 3

Cesaro: 2

Chris Jericho: 3

Cody Rhodes: 3

Dean Ambrose: 0

Dolph Ziggler: 3

Fandango: 0

John Cena: 0

Justin Gabriel: 0

The Miz: 0

Randy Orton: 1

Roman Reigns: 0

RVD: 0

Ryback: 0

Sami Zayn: 2

Seth Rollins: 1

Sheamus: 0

Triple H: 0

Tyson Kidd: 0

Zack Ryder: 0

**Sorry it took me forever to update! Been really busy lately and I just haven't had any time! Please review!**


End file.
